


Alive

by Fred Weasley (havok), The_Creacher



Series: ABC [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Big Brothers, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brotherhood, Brothers, Canon Compliant, Canon Het Relationship, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Character Study, Death, Death References, Deathfic, F/M, Other, POV Canon Character, POV First Person, POV Male Character, Post - Deathly Hallows, References to Suicide, Suicide Attempt, War, pov dead char
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-11
Updated: 2012-03-11
Packaged: 2017-11-01 19:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havok/pseuds/Fred%20Weasley, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Creacher/pseuds/The_Creacher





	Alive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ginny Weasley](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ginny+Weasley), [Molly Weasley](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Molly+Weasley), [Arthur Weasley](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Arthur+Weasley), [Ron Weasley](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ron+Weasley), [George Weasley](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=George+Weasley), [Percy Weasley](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Percy+Weasley), [Charlie Weasley](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Charlie+Weasley), [Bill Weasley](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Bill+Weasley), [Harry Potter](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Harry+Potter), [Hermione Granger](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Hermione+Granger), [Anglina Johnson](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Anglina+Johnson).



I'm still here, don't let me be forgotten...please do not close the lid of the coffin so soon. I'm still ALIVE you see, in your sweet laughter. I am scared, so scared, to die now. I'm still here Dad, so don't give away my clothes to the needy just yet. I'm still here Mum, and this time I'm really really telling the truth when I say I'm not Goarge. I'm still here Bill, so don't go throwing out my wedding present for you and Fleur just yet. I'm still here Charlie, so you better stay safe around those dragons. Percy, please save me. Your my big brother and...I need you. I'm still here George, so cut it with the bloody dramatics and get rid of that rope...and don't you DARE stop with Weasleys' Wizard Weezes because I'll come find you and give you a nice old brotherly beating...understand? I'm still here Ron, so put down that giant Hershy's chocolate bar and give Harry the respect he deserves...Oh, and you need to go get Hermione to give you a bloody good shag (it eases the pain felt after battle), I'm still here Ginny, oh sweet Ginny, I am still here...No...Wait...I'm not still here, I can not lie to you Ginny. I am your big brother andyou deserve the truth about why Dad is picking through my clothes; the truth about why Mum is calling George my name at times and then bursting into tears; the truth about why Bill is trying to give the lamp that I gave him and Fleur for their wedding (the one that only goes on when someone in addition to or OTHER than the current man of the house is able to see it); the truth about why Charlie is getting sloppy and hurt at work more often; the truth about why Percy sems to have given up on us again but in a much more lock the door to your room and never leave it kind of way than last time; the truth about why Dad found George hanging from a rope in our old bedroom with a goodbye letter...thankfully Dad caught him within the minute he hung himself so your brother is still ALIVE; the truth on why Ron is eating even more and is soooo mush closer to Hermione than is comfortable for you to even think about lately. Ginevra, Ginny, Gin, You are my baby sister and I'm sorry but I will not relly still be ALIVE in your sweet laughter or in your memories because I am just not ever going to be ALIVE again.

P.S. Goarge, stay away from Angelina because you still don't know I'm lying about being ALIVE yet


End file.
